1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label intended to be applied especially to a package for a cosmetic product. The label is most particularly suitable for bottles, such as those used for packaging shampoos, lotions, beauty creams or gels, especially washing gels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, labels used in the field of cosmetics are formed from self-adhesive sheets made of materials such as high-density polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polyvinyl chlorides, polyethylene terephthalates and paper. The opposite side of the sheet from the adhesive layer is printed, especially using screen printing, letterpress printing, flexography or offset printing. Optionally, a varnish is deposited on the printed side. Such labels are characterized by a relatively smooth "feel".
In this field of the packaging of cosmetic products, new concepts are always being sought both in terms of the visual appearance of the package, and of its functional characteristics, and in terms of its sensory aspect, particularly its feel. Thus, a demand has arisen for replacing the traditional "feel" of thermoplastic-type bottles with warmer, softer types of feel, such as those provided by fabrics.
Printing on materials such as nonwovens turns out to cause problems, especially in terms of the resolution of the printing. These problems are especially due to the coarse characteristics of such materials compared with what may be obtained with woven fabrics. Thus, Japanese Application JP-A-7040514 suggests covering the nonwoven material with a printing layer based on a polyester resin. Apart from the drawback due to the cost of such an operation, this approach has the drawback of significantly affecting the feel of the nonwoven material which, because of the presence of the polyester resin, is similar to the conventional types of feel of thermoplastics.